Oftentimes it is desirable to texture a newly paved surface, such as a freshly paved street, a freshly paved highway, or the like. Many times, the desired texture will include transverse tining (grooving) the newly paved surface on a skew, such as a on a 4:1 skew or on a 6:1 skew. Other means of accomplishing this skewed pattern have involved skewing an entire texture/cure machine to provide the desired result. For example, one prior technique involved skewing the frame of a texture/cure machine utilizing a secondary crawler track mount with a center pivot, with stop blocks and pinning means located at each crawler track. This configuration added length to the machine and required readjustment of the skewed frame for transport. Other disadvantages included tining up to headers, and utilizing a burlap drag attachment and/or a poly roller attachment.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a machine for texturing a newly paved surface on a skew without affecting the rest of the texturing machine or its attachments.